Skylines
by Pseudorific
Summary: He had always regarded skylines as meaningful. To him, they represented the prospects on the horizon: the chances – and challenges – that were presented to him in various forms. He believed they helped shape him into a better person, his own version of ideal. Now, as he looked out across at the skyline of the city he belonged to, he couldn't help but question his past actions.


_"Jason/Nico; skyline uwu" -_ _Dudethatsmyghostking_

Requested by the lovely dudethatsmyghostking on Tumblr. If you're looking for a person to follow there, I suggest that one along with diangelonnico!

* * *

The wooden door slammed open, crashing against the wall, nearly thrown from its hinges from the brute strength of the push. Nico and the blonde haired boy crashed in, tripping repeatedly as they fought with each other, attempting to one up the other. Pinning Nico against the wall, the taller boy snaked his arms around his hips, grinding him into the wall with a feral smile on his face. He lowered his head, resting it on the smaller boy's shoulder, his breath ghosting over the pale skin of his neck.

"You're good-looking, y'know?" the blonde boy said, a grin stretching to his face as Nico squirmed under him, pushing against him in an attempt to turn the tide. "Especially when you're pressed against my wall in a corner." Nico turned his head to the side, the smell of alcohol present on both of them and smirked. The words tumbled from his mouth in a slurred rush.

"You're not that bad yourself." He managed, a darker tone setting into his eyes as he ceased his pushing against the boy. "Now shut up and strip." The taller boy raised an eyebrow. His smirk widened as Nico blushed, his sliver of remaining pride slipping away. The blonde leaned down, his hands rising to the hem of Nico's shirt and yanked up, pulling it swiftly over his head and exposing Nico's pale chest to the cold air of the bedroom. He shivered, unconsciously pressing against the blonde, eliciting a groan and a triumphant smirk.

Nico twisted and flipped their positions, pinning the boy against the wall and pressing against him, his hands sneaking up the hem of the other's purple shirt, roaming freely over the toned skin underneath. The taller boy groaned, his hand pressing against the smaller boy and pushing roughly. Nico tumbled backwards, tripping and landing on the bed behind him. Leaning up on his elbows, he looked forwards with a visible haze clouding his dark eyes.

The blonde boy lifted his arms, pulling his shirt tantalisingly slowly with him over his head, revealing the rows of toned muscle lining his chest. Nico's smirk widened. With a quick brush of his foot, the boy kicked the door closed, a predatory grin on his lips.

* * *

Nico groaned, rolling over and rubbing his eyes wearily. His arm slumped to the side and he froze as it hit something soft, yet tough. With a cold feeling descending on him, he turned his head slowly to the side and paled in shock as he saw the sleeping, expressionless face with blonde hair. Gulping down a scream he manoeuvred out of the bed, cursing his nudity and began pulling his clothes on. Leaving his hair the way it was – completely and utterly dishevelled, wild-like – he scavenged his phone from his back pocket and, with a final glance back and a slight blush, he slipped out of the room and the house.

Glancing down at the screen and running his hand across his neck, he flinched as his hand glided over bite marks. He adjusted the collar of his jacket and pulled it higher, dialling a number. She answered almost immediately after the first ring.

"Of all the levels of low you could stoop to, I never expected you to go as far as to spike my drink." Nico accused, glaring as he walked. Met by a laugh from the other end of the line, he scowled.

"You have no proof it was me." She responded, glee evident in her tone. "And besides, from what I'm guessing, you enjoyed yourself."

Nico blushed and shifted awkwardly, his tone shifting as he contemplated the events of last night. "I don't need any proof to know it was you, Thalia, I just know." Thalia laughed again. He could tell she was enjoying this. Sadistic bitch.

"If I admit to spiking you, will you tell me who you ended up screwing?" Thalia asked. Nico could sense the smirk on her face. He could picture her, sitting wherever she was with a victorious smirk on her face, already plotting her next scheme. Nico sighed into the speaker and agreed. "Alrighty then. I did spike you. Now what happened?"

"I may or may not have ended up sleeping with one of the sports captains." Thalia laughed deviously.

"And?"

"And it may – or may not – have been your brother, Jason."


End file.
